drabble collection
by absolutefaith
Summary: 1. missing: "Yet" she thinks, because she's going to find the reason why as soon as the dragon is safe in a cage in the sanctuary and Charlie is safe in her arms.
1. Missing

**Paleontology: Known Dinosaur Fossils**

**Task #9 - Megalosaurus Fossil:** The Megalosaurus may have been the first dinosaur to be described in scientific literature. There was some confusion during its discovery, in which it was incorrectly assumed to be that of a large animal such as a Roman war elephant, or a giant human such as those mentioned in the bible.

Write about not knowing whether someone is alive or dead.

**365 Prompt:** 72 - devoted

**WC: **302

**Summary: **Her husband is missing and she just wants to be alone. [ CharliexHermione ]

**Warnings: **Swear words.

**X**

"You know that you'll have to talk to me at some point."

She scoffs at her friend without taking her eyes of the dancing flames in the fireplace in front of her.

A few hours ago, she received the news that her husband is missing. He travelled to Russia to retrieve a loose Ironbelly that had flew there for some reason that they don't know.

_("Yet" she thinks, because she's going to find the reason why as soon as the dragon is safe in a cage in the sanctuary and Charlie is safe in her arms)._

While he was there, he got caught in a snowstorm since yesterday and it's killing her because she needs to know that he's safe. _If he's alive._

"Mione—"

"Look, Harry," she rubs her forehead, feeling that there's a headache coming. "I know that you just want to help but the truth is that there absolutely nothing you can do. Charlie is _missing in a fucking snowstorm trying to find a fucking dragon_. So while I appreciate the gesture, can you please, _please_, just go and be a devoted husband to your wife and children?"

He looks conflicted and for a moment she feels guilty. He just wants to help and she's being a bitch.

Finally, he runs his hand through his hair and exhales.

"I'll go home because I'm sure that Ginny's worried too." He drops a kiss to her forehead, and she wants to cry at the tenderness of the gesture. "I know that you want to be here all by yourself but please, _please_, don't forget that I love you too, okay?"

She nods and he bids her farewell once again. He throws floo powder at the fireplace and she watches as he leaves.

She starts to cry the minute she's finally alone.


	2. Drunk

**Extinct Languages: Old Norse Proverbs**

**Task #3 - Kornbarn, drukkin maðr og dárinn segja sannleikann:** _Children, fools and drunken men tell the truth._ Write about a blunt child. Alt. Write about a drunken confession.

WC: 1078

x

The first thought that she has is that she herself for not closing the curtains the night before.

The second thought is why the hell she drank so much.

Groaning, she tries to rise from the bed, only to be stopped by a heavy arm around her waist.

Wait, what?

Raising the blankets, she sees that she shas all her clothes on her, so that's good. Now she just needs to find the courage to look behind her, to discover to whom the arm around her belongs to.

Biting her lip, she recollects the events from the night before.

Because of the War, they didn't fully enjoy their teenage years so they decided to start a tradition, in which they would meet at the end of every month at the Three Broomsticks to catch up on life and so on.

And that's what happened the night before. Except that this is the first time that she wakes up next to someone.

Looking at the arm around her, she sees that it has some freckles on it and… a tattoo?

"OH FUCK!"

She jumps off the bed in time to see her companion opening his very blue eyes.

"Can you please keep it quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh fuck fuck fuck."She is pacing in her room now. "What happened?"

"Hermione, I _swear _that if you don't stop with all that noise, I'll throw you out of the window."

Stomping her foot hard on the floor, she turns to look at him, her angry aura radiating from her.

""Stop with all that noise"? Don't you _dare_ tell me to stop with that noise in my own house, Charles Weasley!"

He rubs his tired yet handsome face. "Look, I don't know what you want me to say—"

"You can start by telling me what happened last night."

Turning his head, she can see that he's startled by her question. "You don't remember?"

"Well…" She crosses her arms and looks at her window "I remember that there was an obscene amount of alcohol involved, and then we played some games and that's about it."

He looks sad for a moment and it's that look in his eyes that tells her that she's missing something. Something important.

"Like you said," She jumps at the sound of his voice, so quiet, so unlike him, that it makes her want to throw herself into his arms. "We were drinking too much and—"

"Wait, let's go back for a minute. What are you doing here in England?"

He sighs. "I told you yesterday that I'm here because Shacklebolt is thinking about opening a Sanctum here and he wants my inputs."

Her mouth forms a "oh" and she nods her head, clearly remembering that conversation. "And I offered you my help, since dealing with creatures and bureaucracy is my thing"

He smiles a little but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Exactly."

"And then?"

"Then…"

**X**

_The night before_

"I don't think I can drink another single drop of alcohol." Hermione slurs to Charlie, putting her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"Aw, c'mon Granger" The redhead says, downing another shot of firewhisky. "We both know that you can drink much more than that."

To prove his point, he ordered some shots from the bartender and watched the witch as she talked with Harry about something that he didn't care about.

When the drinks arrived, he didn't point out that her hand went straight to the glass and smirked a little when she drank the content in one go.

And the night continued.

**X**

"So far so good." Hermione says as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

During the narrative, they walked towards her kitchen in order to cook some breakfast.

"Just you wait".

**X**

_A few hours later_

"That's it, you go girl."

Hermione hurled again while Ginny rubbed her back. "Are you done?"

"I think so." The brunette sat against the wall of the bar, resting her head on her knees.

"Now you know how I'm waking up every morning." Ginny said, sitting next to her. "How are you feeling?!

"Like a bunch of erumpents ran over me."

"Good. Now will you tell me why you drank this much? You don't usually do this." Ginny says, rubbing her back.

Hermione mumbles something and, as Ginny comes closer to her, they don't notice a third figure appearing next to them.

"Because look at me!" She drunkenly screams and the redhead has to cover her ears. "I mean… I'm sorry that I yelled but I drank like this and Charlie is here and, oh Merlin, how is it possible that he's even better than he was at Christmas?!"

"Wait wait _wait_. Let's go back a little. Since when do you like my brother?"

"I swear that I can't pinpoint when, exactly. But I don't know, after the War, he spent that year here and we talked and talked and he smiled and his _arms_, I mean, c'mon Ginny, you have to have noticed his arms."

The redhead laughed at the dunken rambling. "I swear that I didn't lust after my brother, Mione."

"Yeah, well, you should. You purebloods are all into it, right?"

Before Ginny can answer, they hear a booming laugh at the exit of the alley.

"I can promise you that I'm more into a muggleborn with curly hair."

"FUCK!"

Hermione fainted.

**X**

"After that, Ginny helped me bring you here and I thought about leaving, I swear I did, but I wanted to be the first thing that you saw this morning because I was certain that you wouldn't remember."

She nods her head, looking at the coffee mug in front of her.

After a few minutes in silence, Charlie approaches her, very carefully. "Look, I meant what I said last night. I'm more into, well, you."

She stands up and walks to her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He runs his hand through his hair and waits. Just as he's about to leave, she opens the door, walks purposely towards him. Framing his face with her hands, she pulls him down and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

Resting his hands on her hips, he cocks a eyebrow at her.

"I had to brush my teeth. I threw up the night before, you know."

He still laughing after he picks her up and carries her towards her room, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
